Tracking systems for optical fiber cords exist that include a light source arranged at each end of the optical fiber cord. For example, each end of an optical fiber cord (e.g., fiber jumper cable) may include a light source that allows a technician to visually locate both illuminated ends of the optical fiber cord. However, this technology does not provide for tracing a path of the optical fiber cord contained in a trough member. Moreover, if the illuminated ends of the optical fiber cord are concealed, the illuminated ends are not able to be seen by a technician.
Tracking systems for optical fiber cords exist that include a light source arranged along a length of the optical fiber cord. For example, electroluminescent wire (EL wire) may extend along the length of the optical fiber cord that illuminates along the length thereof for allowing a technician to visually locate the optical fiber cord. However, this technology does not provide for tracing a path of the optical fiber cord contained in a trough member arranged overhead of a technician. Moreover, if the illuminated optical fiber cord is concealed, the illuminated optical fiber cord is not able to be seen by a technician.
As such, existing tracking systems for optical fiber cords do not provide for quickly and accurately identifying a path of an optical fiber cord. For example, a technician may desire to remove an optical fiber cord from telecommunication equipment located at the telecommunication site, but the optical fiber cord may be concealed in a trough member such that the technician is not able to see the illuminated portion of the optical fiber cord.
Furthermore, a telecommunication company's ability to add a new cord (e.g., new optical fiber cord, jumper cord, power cord etc.) to the telecommunication equipment located at the telecommunication site is also desired by telecommunication companies. For example, today's telecommunication companies may be capable of arranging an optical fiber cord in a trough member with bend radius protection, but the trough member is void of intelligence and is incapable of recommending a route for the optical fiber cord to be arranged in the telecommunication equipment located at the telecommunication site. Having the ability to recommend a route for a cord to be arranged in telecommunication equipment, would provide a telecommunication organization the ability to maximize the use of telecommunication equipment at a site (e.g., central office). More specifically, today's fiber trough systems do not provide data indicating location information of the optical fiber cords disposed with the fiber trough members, or data indicating loading information of the optical fiber cords disposed with the fiber trough members. In addition, a telecommunication organization may desire to monitor and manage optical fiber cords arranged in sites across an entire telecommunication network infrastructure.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for intelligent fiber trough systems including optical fiber cord location tracking systems and optical fiber cord weight tracking systems. Similarly, there remains a need in the art for a central server that is in communication with each intelligent fiber trough system arranged at each site across the entire telecommunication network infrastructure.